ABC Guide to Leah and Benjamin
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Leah Clearwater and Benjamin.
1. Chapter 1

Title:ABC Guide to Leah and Benjamin

Rating: T

Pairing: Leah Clearwater/ Benjamin

Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between shapeshifter Leah Clearwater and vampire Benjamin.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

A- Amun. When Leah and Benjamin first started spending time together, Amun made it abundantly clear he did not approve. Usually if Amun was against something, Benjamin would stop whatever it was, but not when it came to Leah Clearwater. There were only two known times when the elemental vampire went against the wishes of his sire and the first was when he agreed to fight with the Cullen family against the Volturi. The second time was when his sire demanded he stop seeing the female shape shifter. Even Amun had been stunned when the younger vampire looked him in the eye confidently refused his request.

B- Bezique. "I'm bored." Leah groaned as she paced the small living room in the apartment she and Benjamin shared. Usually when bored she would go for a run, but considering the severity of the storm outside, it wasn't an option this time. "If you don't do something soon then you are going to have an insane girlfriend."

"It's much too late for that." Benjamin teased as he continued to spin the water in Leah's glass round and round with his power. "If you are indeed that bored then I could always teach you how to play bezique."

Her dark eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What's that? Is it some sort of weird vampire thing?"

His smile was brighter than the sun which was ironic considering he happened to be a vampire. "Come with me to the kitchen and I'll show you exactly what it is."

C- Cairo. "Leah, how on earth could you afford tickets to Cairo?" The male vampire was in shock as he held two first class tickets to Cairo Egypt. "Do you have any idea how much these cost?"

The she-wolf rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Of course I know how much they cost considering I was the one who bought them in the first place and you don't worry how I managed to afford it. I know it's been a long time since you had a birthday, but in case you've forgotten, when someone gives you a gift, the correct response would be saying thank you."

D- Dangers. Leah had to admit that Cairo was a beautiful place. She hadn't expected it enjoy it as much as she was because she figured it to be a sandy wasteland with nothing of interest, but she had been wrong and she stood next to her lover on the balcony connecting to their hotel room, she wasn't afraid to admit it. If it had been anyone else then she wouldn't bother, but it wasn't anyone else with her today, it was Benjamin and she could tell him anything without fear of judgement.

"My father once told me that some of the most beautiful things in the world were the also the most dangerous." Her words were filled with wonderment as she continued to gaze at the scenery all around them. "I didn't get it before, but I think I understand now and he was right."

The elemental vampire nodded with a soft smile as he placed his hand over hers on the railing. "Yes, Cairo is beautiful and deadly at the same time; kind of like you and it's one of the reasons I love it."

E- Egypt. It was no surprise to anybody that when Leah and Benjamin finally tied the knot, they chose to get married in Egypt. Benjamin had suggested they marry in La Push, but it was Leah who ultimately chose where the wedding was held. When asked why she chose Egypt she explained how she didn't want their wedding or lives together from that moment forward, haunted by the past. She wanted a fresh start, something that would belong to them and that was why in the end she had chosen to be married in Egypt.

F- Fobbed. "You totally fobbed your pack brothers." Benjamin was grinning ear from ear. "I and both shocked and proud of the fact my girlfriend is a little cheat, especially when it comes to poker. Come on my little fobber, I am going to take you to the mall or wherever you want to go so you can spend your winnings. I love you my little cheat."

She laughed lightly as she counted her winnings. "Be lucky I love you as well or you would have been the one who was fobbed."

G- Gamophobia. For the past six months Benjamin had been trying to get his girlfriend to marry him and each time he tried she would respond with a firm no. Eventually he figured out why she wouldn't agree and he decided to confront her. "Gamophobia, you have gamophobia and that's why you won't marry me. It's not that you don't love me or want to spend your life with me because you do, but rather you can't because you have a deep rooted fear of marriage. Don't worry, we can get through this together, I have already signed us up for couples therapy."

The female shapeshifter groaned and rolled her eyes. "If you're not careful I am going to develop a case of benja-phobia, a deep seeded annoyance of you."

H- Habanera. "Don't you find it a little odd that the first dance at our wedding is the habanera which happens to be a cuban dance, but our wedding is taking place in Egypt?" Benjamin questioned as she watched Leah perform the seductive dance perfectly.

"Nope." She replied while popping the 'p'. "It makes our wedding unique like us and so I find it perfect."

TBC...

AN: Hey guys, I am not sure if you know this or not, but my stepfather had a heart attack and almost didn't make it, but he is a fighter and he had surgery and is coming home tomorrow. He was chasing down a shoplifter when it happened and he caught the guy before he was taken to the hospital, that is my dad, stubborn to the core. Like I said, he comes home tomorrow so my posting may be slow for a while because I am going to help mom take care of him when I am not to sick.

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

I- Idiolect. When Leah first met Benjamin the first thing which caught her attention was his idiolect speech. The vampire had such a unique way of speaking it immediately drew in the female shape shifter. Of course Leah would never tell him this, but his accent was the first thing that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

J- Jabot. "Come out." Benjamin sighed when Leah refused his request by remaining locked in the bathroom. "We are going to late for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party if you don't come out soon. I am sure you're overreacting and whatever outfit Alice gave you isn't as bad as you are making it seem in your head. Whatever it is cannot be worse than the canary yellow dress she first tried to get you in to."

"Oh it's worse, trust me when I say it's so much worse." Leah was leaning against the bathroom door as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She cringed as she eyed the ruffles and lace on the bright pink blouse and matching dress pants. "I never should have trusted the mini leech when she said it was something call jabot. I should have realized jabot was a fancy word for 'gag me lace' and ruffles."

K- Kelt. "Why did the Irish bloodsuckers sent you a kelt?" Leah asked as she fought back the urge to laugh at the image in front of her. The elemental vampire in a skirt was almost to much for her to handle.

"It's a kilt and they sent it as an early Christmas present." He told her as he took a closer look at the kilt. "A kelt is a Salmon after it has spawned just so you know."

Her eyebrow rose in slight amusement. "I'm not sure if I should be more concerned over the fact you know that or the fact my boyfriend owns a skirt."

L- Lagena. On the birthday of Leah Clearwater, her elemental vampire boyfriend fretted for weeks over what to get her for a gift. He didn't want to get her anything over the top romantic since they hadn't been dating all that long and yet, he didn't want to get her something that may be considered much to ordinary. when it came to the only she-wolf known to exist, getting her anything on any given day was complicated enough.

Since he knew she would never take something he bought, Benjamin decided it would be best to give her something which meant something to him. He hadn't kept many things from my years as a human, but what I did keep meant more to me than anything and to show Leah how much I cared for her, I would give her one of these things.

"Benjamin, this is, where did you get this? Don't get offended or anything, but what exactly is it?" Leah asked as she looked at the beautiful silver flask with Egyptian writing all over it in complicated designs she lacked the knowledge to comprehend or understand.

Benjamin smiled while taking her hand in his. "It belonged to my father and his before that. It's called a lagena and it is much like a flask, but made from real silver. My father often told me that it was made by his great great grandfather and I have no idea if that's true or not, but I do know it's a tradition in my homeland to pass it down from family member to family member and considering I have living blood relations still alive, I decided it should go to you because in every other sense of the word you are my family."

M- Mercury. Leah was looking at the tiny ball of fuzz she had come home to find in waiting for her in the middle of the living room. "What is that thing?"

The Egyptian vampire smiled at his fiancee. "His name is Mercury and he is our new roommate."

N- Need. Benjamin had never really felt the intense need for anything. Anything he wanted or needed he would get for himself. Benjamin tended to live his life without things unless he had no choice, just like his human family had taught him to. Then he met Leah and realized that he did need something, he needed her and he always would.

O- Objuration. "Leah Clearwater," The vampire knelt down on one knee as he took out a ring from his pocket while grabbing one of her hands with his free one. "We may have only been dating a couple of years, but I feel as if I've known you for an eternity. Will you do me the extreme honor of agreeing to the objuration of marriage with me?"

P- Pears. "Seriously?" Leah was smiling ear from ear as she tried to contain her amusement. She and her husband had been laying under the stars talking about their childhoods with Mercury sleeping between them. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that when you were a child you were afraid of pears?"

If he could have blushed then he was sure he would be red as a tomato in this moment. "Everybody has to fear something and pears have seeds, I was afraid that I would choke. Choking is no laughing matter so I don't see why you're laughing."

Q- Quinn. "Are you really standing there and telling me you have no idea who I am dressed up as?" The russet skinned female could not believe what she was hearing. She had gone all out for halloween and dressed as her favorite Batman female villain, Harley Quinn, only to find out her boyfriend had no idea what or rather who she was dressed up as. "Harley Quinn? The Jokers love interest? Does any of this ring a bell or even a gong?"

His expression grew even more confused. "Should I?"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

R- Raad. Benjamin had decided that he was going to take Leah deep sea fishing because he was starting to get tired of her ranting and raving about how she had done it all. The fact of the matter was outside the state of Washington, Leah Clearwater hadn't really done anything. Of course she liked to talk big, but that's all it was and her element controlling boyfriend had made the choice to show her some of the joys she had been missing.

On her very first try, Leah had reeled in a whopper of what she thought to be a regular catfish until she went to touch it and a shock went through her fingers and up her arm. "Ouch! What the-"

Her boyfriend cut her off before she had the chance to curse. He may be the living dead, but he had no tolerance for swearing. "Oh, in case I forgot to mention it earlier, you really shouldn't touch the catfish, they are electric and it can cause quite a shock; you're lucky that was just a baby raad."

S- Sack. On their three year anniversary, Leah had went out and bought herself a bottle of sack, a wine from Spain. and some cows blood for her husband. She always hated the fact they could never share a nice bottle of wine without him vomiting it up and there was absolutely no way she would be caught dead drinking blood of any kind so this was the best she compromise she could think of. She was going to have a nice romantic evening with her husband, complete with wine, even if it killed her.

T- Tabanid. "If it's not vampires who want my blood then it's those stupid tabanid bugs." Leah mumbled as she scratched at the small bite on her arm. "Why is it that blood drinkers seem to be attracted to me in one way or another? I am blaming this on you and before you ask why, I'm blaming you because I can."

Benjamin smiled as he placed his cold hand over the angry red bite. "You're the one who did not take my advice to bring along bug spray. I did warn you love, but don't blame the tabanid for wanting your blood; it couldn't help the fact you are irresistible."

U- Umber. The only she-wolf known to ever exist had always had a thing about eyes. She thought eyes were the window to someones soul, well their inner being when it came to vampires considering she did not believe they had souls. When she first met the Egyptian vampire, his umber colored eyes drew her in like a fly to a spiders web. Once she had been tangled in his web, there was no hope for escape.

V- Venetor. When Carlisle order Leah on bed rest for the last few weeks of her first pregnancy, her husban had decided to hold her and talk to her about random things to keep her mind from wandering to things which may end up causing her stress. He lay next to her and rubbed her swollen stomach as he thought about what to talk about next.

"If you had been a part of my tribe when I was still human, I have no doubt in my mind you would have been a venetor which is a warrior or huntsman. Only woman with a strong personality and courage could be a venetor. The females that were chosen often became leaders later on. I have no doubt in my mind that our daughter is going to be a venetor; she will change the world."

W- Wallydrag. "You put your fist completely through Sam's left shoulder blade. Do you have any idea how close you came to killing him and starting an all out war?" Leah knew she was almost screaming and it wasn't helping anything, but she couldn't help it. "What would possess you to do such a thing in the first place?"

The dark haired vampire shrugged as his girlfriend cleaned the blood of her ex fiancee off of his knuckles. "He will live which is more than he deserves for calling you a wallydrag. Now he knows what will happen if he pulls such a stunt again only this time I will aim for his heart."

X- Xerasia. During her second pregnancy, Leah knew something was wrong when her hair started to get an element of xerasia to it. It wasn't long after the rest of her body started to turn brittle and dead looking. It wasn't until after their son was born Benjamin and Leah figured out what happened. The venom her son had inside of him had slowly been killing her, but luckily her rapid healing had kicked in at just the right time and saved her life. Benjamin would never tell her this, but he had spent every hour when she was sleeping, on his knees praying for the love of his un-life to make it as well as his son.

Y- Yarling. During the month Benjamin went missing and was thought to have been killed by some vampire coven in Austria, a pained yarling could be heard every night from somewhere deep in the woods and even though she would never admit to it, everyone had known the sound had come from Leah Clearwater.

Z- Zeme. Many people described vampires as resembling greek gods, but if anyone asked Leah she would say her husband had always reminded her of a zeme, one of those Caribbean idols or totems. She had never really been fond of any of the greek myths about the gods anyways.

The End!

AN: For those who are wondering, my father is home and while his heart has damage he is alive and that's all that really matters. He has to change his diet and such, but we are going to do what it takes to keep him alive for a very long time.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
